Gotta Get A Message To You
by Kasimyer Kore
Summary: A Brother/ Yuna fic. Brother wants to find out if Yuna loves him back, but the crew's busy trying to solve another mystery. Yuna may be in serious danger!
1. Chapter 1

"Today is the day!" He thought to himself. "I will finally get to express my feelings for Lady Yuna!"

Brother had been trying for the longest time to formally tell Yuna that he had a crush on her, but with all the latest hype in the sphere hunting , she had been too busy to even look at Brother, much less listen to him. Today was the perfect day! No sphere sightings, no one needed their help, and it seemed that Rikku was talking about singing karaoke on the deck that night. It would be a perfect opportunity to present... THE POEM! Brother was so excited! He would daydream about the day when he would read it. He put so much thought, so much of his heart into that simple, little, single-paged poem, and he was so proud of what he had done. He could tell the whole world about his love! Well, except for Rikku. She's just laugh her head off and embarrass him in front of everyone. He thought about kicking her off the ship or getting Barkeep to help keep her busy scrubbing floors, or something like that. It didn't matter because the main point was that NO ONE, or absolutely NOTHING would ruin his confession to Yuna. It would be perfect if after reciting the poem to her, she would just run into his arms and confess her secret love for him in return and kiss him sweetly as they stand under the stars...

But his thoughts were interrupted by his annoying sister, Rikku, and a very loud, "Oh no!"

He groaned and went to to the cabin to see what was the matter.

Up above the bar, on the beds, Yuna was moaning and Rikku and Paine were hovering over her, pulling the covers over her body. Brother rushed up the stairs to see if he could help Yuna and hopefully impress her with his tender, loving care.

"Yuna" He shouted as he ran up the stairs. "Yuna! What happened? Who hurt you!"

"The vendor at that food stand in Luca last night." Paine said.

"I promise you, on all my honor as an Al Bhed, I will repay him and hurt him like he did you! I will punish him! I will scar him! I will..."

"Calm down silly!" Rikku interrupted. "It's just food poisoning."

"POISON?!" Brother shouted. He looked at Yuna's soft cheeks. Her pale complexion, her lovely hair. Who would ever want to poison such a beautiful angel? "_This man must die..._" Brother thought quietly. "_First, I have to cure Yuna._ _I must... save her_"

"Chill out, you dork!" Rikku started. "It's just a stomach..."

"I WILL save her and take revenge!" Brother yelled, and ran off to the bridge towards Shinra and began shaking him.

"Shinra! Yuna is poisoned. Tell me what I can do to save her!"

Shinra sat there and thought for a bit. "Poisoning... I believe a Hypello that is working for Tobli specializes in medical remedies that would benefit Yuna's stomach illness, but I am pretty sure that the severeness of her sickness is..."

"OH thank you Shinra! I will run to Tobli quickly. He is not far from here..." And with that, Brother dashed to the deck and ran out of the ship in the direction of the Moonflow.

Upon arriving, Tobli was busy, as always, trying to promote an Al Bhed dance company this time. Brother desperately ran up to him and lifted him off his feet. A shocked Tobli hung from his grasp crying for help. "Tobli! It's me, Brother! I need your help! Yuna was poisoned!"

"POISONED?" Tobli yelled. "Oh why would anyone want to commit such an act?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but right now, I have to save her! Where is your healing Hypello?"

"Healing Hypello? Oh! You must mean Geelo. Yes, he specializes in the specializing of herbal medicines. He may be the one you are looking for, but it's an extremely, oh, extremely unfortunate circumstance. You see, he is currently with O'aka in Macalania trying to expand their ever-growing enterprise."

Brother immediately dropped Tobli. "I will find this Geelo and obtain a potion that will cure my beloved Yuna. Never fear, my precious gem. Brother will save you, on my honor as firstborn son of Cid, leader of the Al Bhed!" and with that, he immediately jumped on the airship to fly to Macalania. As the airship took off in a whirlwind of flying dust, Tobli, as he was picking himself up from his fall, came in contact with a large, white sheet of paper, square in the face.

"Ugh! Filthy litterers!" he said as he drew the paper away from his face to look at it. It was in poem format written in Al Bhed. Now, Tobli's knowledge of the language was limited, but he decided to read through to the words that he could recognize. At the top, it had Yuna's name. It could only be a "dear Yuna" or something of the sort. Tobli read on,

"I love...kill...you...knife...tonight..."

He stood in shock. "Oh my! Oh my heavens! Oh no! I must tell Lady Yuna. These may be her last days..."


	2. Chapter 2

Brother had endured such hardships on his way to Macalania. Yuna would never think he was brave and daring if he had taken the airship, so he walked to Guadosalam, was beaten up by several rowdy Guado youths, survived ten electric shocks on the Thunder Plains, and was drowned by a water-breathing Chimera in Macalania Forrest. Lake Macalania was already in his sight, so close, but the minute he stepped out of the forest, he ran back and draped a few, long tree branches over his shoulders. His legs, teeth, arms, toes, and nose were all shivering uncontrollably because it was so cold! Brother HATED cold weather! However, he knew what he had to do for his one, true love. He stepped out from the edge of the forest and gazed at the Inn, only half a blitzball field away. He would find warmth, shelter, and above all, a cure for Yuna's poison if he had true strength. Brother took a deep breath and took another step into the deadly blizzard. Immediately, his body was bombarded by thousands of snowflakes on a wind so powerful, it was almost enough to knock him over on his back, but he dug his feet into the snow and kept trudging along. He advanced, imagining himself as a single warrior in the midst of a fierce battle with the forces of nature.

"Only a few more feet to warmth", Brother told himself. The cold outweighed any other pain he was experiencing now. He held the branches closer to him body as the cold numbed all feeling. It was difficult to feel the rest of his body, but he pressed on with Yuna in his mind. Time seemed so slow, but the door to the Inn grew closer and closer. Then, Brother reached out, with what could have been his arm, to touch the handle of the door and make sure he wasn't just imagining it there. He took a few more steps and let out a sigh of relief when his fingers touched a solid, wooden door. Relief was calling! He pushed the door open and mustered a sprint through the door with the last bit of strength he had left. It shut behind him.

The room was dark…

AND STILL COLD! Brother was just about to give up and cry when a flame was ignited nearby.

"Come near the fire, mate! There's business to be made!" a voice called out. He walked toward the fire and extended his arms above the fire. They were melting in front of him, and he could move them freely.

"Sorry about the chilly shop. I couldn't pay me bills and they shut off the heatin'! I tell ye, they can't give an ol' shop keeper a break, eh?" Brother wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was still shivering uncontrollably but he was able to keep his thoughts and goal together. "Anyway, young'n', what can I do fur ye?"

Brother took a minute to get his words in order and said, "Y… Yuna… I…s sick…p…poisoned...Geelo…"

"So what you're saying is that Yuna was poisoned, and you need me to get ol' Geelo here so's you can get an antidote for 'er." He chuckled. "No problem, mate! Anythin' fur an ol' friend!! Ay, Geelo! Come over 'ere!"

Brother heard the footsteps of something…something he couldn't see because of the darkness. Suddenly, a solemn, blue figure came into the flame. He breathed slowly and stared at Brother. Brother stared back, unwavered by his dark eyes and threatening expression. The blue figure quickly raised his arms. Brother was at his guard.

He smiled and swayed his body from side to side. "Welcome to O'akash shop! What cansh I do for yoo?"

Brother exhaled. His heart was pounding, and he gained his breath. He was able to speak normally now.

"You are Geelo the Hypello?"

"Yesh! I worksh here now!"

"Yuna has been poisoned. I need to get her an antidote as quick as soon as possible!"

"Well, let'sh shee…" He made his way to the back of the shop. "I have antidote for blemishes, I have antidote for mad shoopuff disheesh, I have antidote for posht traumatic shphere dishorder, I have…"

"I need an antidote for Yuna's Poisoning!!!! I have no time for this!!!"

"Relax, young lad! He's just…" But O'aka stopped as soon as he saw Brothers' enraged gaze.

"Ah! Here we go! I have an antidote for poishoning!" He walked up to Brother. "Give just a drop of this to Yuna and she'll be ash good ash newsh!"

Brother's eyes widened. "Thank you so much Geelo!"

"Alright, mate, that'll be…" But Brother rushed out the door before O'aka could finish his offer. "Hey!!! Wait!!! Come back!!!!" He ran after him to the edge of the forest until he was out of sight. "Ugh, I can't believe this 'appened again!" He yelled after him, "You owe me money, lad!!! Mark my words!!!"


End file.
